


knowing me, knowing you: yulemas special

by NalgeneWhore



Series: knowing me, knowing you [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: i miss these two dum dums 🥰
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: knowing me, knowing you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063169
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	knowing me, knowing you: yulemas special

Outside their bedroom window, snow was slowly falling to the ground. Elide opened her eyes and grinned, curling her toes in excitement. She twisted under the heavy arm slung across her waist and held her face in front of her bedmate’s, no more than a hair’s breadth between them. 

A subtle frown graced his face and he slowly blinked, gasping and jerking away from her. Elide rolled onto her back as she cackled and clapped her hands in delight. “Fuckin’ hell, Elide, stop doing that,” Lorcan rasped, his voice hoarse from disuse. “I loathe you.” He put his arm over his eyes and sighed deeply.

She giggled and turned over so that she could straddle his waist, “It’s Yulemas!” Elide reached down to pull his arm away and grinned, “Happy Yulemas, baby.” 

Lorcan looked up at her, his lips pressed together to stop the grin that threatened to break free, “Happy Yulemas, sweetheart, now can I  _ please _ go back to sleep?” 

“Nope,” she said and crawled from their warm bed. Bear lifted her big head and woofed softly before slinking out of her bed and leaping into Elide’s vacated spot. Lorcan smiled and cooed over the spoiled monster, much to Elide’s enjoyment. “We have breakfast and presents with everyone soon.”

Her stomach rippled with gut-wrenching anticipation and nausea. She thanked her goddess that somehow her  _ delightful _ new morning routine, the one that started with her head in the toilet, had gone by unnoticed. It had only gotten worse during the past week and every morning, Elide almost called out for him and confessed it all so that he would hold her hair back for her. 

“But if we leave, Bear will be lonely,” Lorcan countered, gently scratching their dog’s floppy ears. “Do you really want to leave her? How could you? Our poor little baby.” 

Elide chuckled, “You’re ridiculous. Please get up so I can open presents.” 

Lorcan let out a long and dreadful sigh as he dragged himself out of bed. He trudged over to her, his head hanging low. “Do I  _ have _ to go?” 

“You bet your sweet ass you do,” Elide quipped. “One second, I got us something.” She darted into their closet with a gleeful hum. Lorcan stretched his arms up over his head and groaned softly as he eased the tightness from his body. 

Elide walked back out and carried something behind her back. Lorcan regarded her suspiciously, cautiously stepping backwards, “What have you done?” 

She laughed and held up two pairs of holiday-inspired pyjamas. “They match!” 

His brows rose, “Oh… wow, they do. That’s definitely… something that you did.” He cupped her face and kissed her slowly, “Thank you, Elide, I’m very excited to wear them.” The grimace in his voice was unmistakable. 

Elide cackled again and pecked his lips, “It’s a joke, love. We are  _ not _ going to be  _ that _ couple.” 

Lorcan muttered a prayer in his mother tongue and laughed softly, “Devil woman.” 

She hummed and held his jaw in one hand as she deepened the kiss, “Would you have me any other way, my darling husband?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” he teased, “I’ll really have to think on that.” 

They strolled down the hall, hand in hand. Lorcan paused by a window alcove. It was fitted with a cushioned couch and heavy drapes that would block them off from the hallway. The heaviness of the curtains muffled any speaking, too.

Elide looked up at him in curiosity, her chin near his sternum, “What is it?” 

He shrugged and cupped her face. His fingers weaved through her hair and he kissed her for a long, slow and hazy moment. Elide blinked dumbly when he pulled away and stared up at him for a second or two. “What was that for?” 

“I was in the mood for kissing,” he said simply. Lorcan brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, “And I love you. I’m very happy to be married to you. And I don’t celebrate Yulemas, but I’m… excited to participate this year.” 

She smiled and her cheeks reddened. Elide rose onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I love you very much. And I’m very happy to be married to you. And I’m very excited for you to celebrate this year. With us.” She swallowed a squeak at the misspoken word. 

“‘Us’? Like, our friends?” 

“Yeah, ‘course. Who else would I be talking about, let’s go in now,” Elide pulled on his arm and marched into the living room. They weren’t the first in and squeezed into a plush loveseat. Her head was cradled by his bicep and Lorcan ran his fingers through her hair. She hummed and rolled her head against his arm, batting her lashes up at him. Her husband laughed and kissed her forehead. Elide smiled and rested the side of her face against his arm. “Hello, hello, all. Happy Yulemas!” 

Aelin laughed joyfully from her seat before the couch, on the floor. In her lap sat a little, chunky child, a beautiful, smiley baby girl named Róisín. She was a perfect combination of her father - big, bright green eyes with a centre of gold - and her mother - hair golden like the sun and that wide, gummy grin. “Happy Yulemas, Ellie.” She picked her baby up and kissed her round cheeks, rosy like her namesake. 

The king sat on the couch, elegantly sipping his coffee. His face remained impassive and serene as always, but there was such  _ joy _ and adoration in his eyes that Elide had to look away. She lifted her hand to Lorcan’s cheek and turned his head. She puckered her lips and waited patiently for him to kiss her. 

He kissed her with a short laugh and felt her mouth curl at the corners. Lorcan smiled and pulled back, “Hi, sweetheart.” He sighed and rested his chin on her forehead. Lorcan looked at the baby and then sat up straight, turning Elide’s face to his. There was a determined frown on his face as he stroked his thumb over the apple of her cheek, “I want one.” 

Elide swallowed nervously, “One what?” 

“A baby,” he said plainly and quietly. Lorcan dropped his hand to her stomach, heavy and warm through her hoodie and tank top. “A ‘lil babe, half you and half me. Just an itty bitty boo.” 

“‘An itty bitty  _ boo _ ’?” she asked, incredulous. Elide covered his hand with hers, silently thrilled. “So cavalier, with my poor little body.” 

He laughed and said, “I don’t mean right now. We can wait until we’re ready.” 

“Ok,” she whispered, smiling gently. “I like that.” 

“Really? You want a baby?” 

Soft and loving laughter bubbled up from her lips, “Yes. I do.” Elide tilted her chin up and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, “We’ll talk more about this layer, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Lorcan agreed, still not smiling, though it shined through his gaze. He shifted beneath her, “I’m going to get coffee. Tea?” Her husband gently pushed her onto the cushion beside them and stood. The ask was really more of a formality - Elide  _ always _ drank a cup of tea in the morning, black with a splash of cream and a spoonful or two of sugar. 

“No, no tea today,” Elide said, very casually avoiding his gaze. She picked at a loose thread in her black and red flannel pyjama pants. 

Lorcan paused and looked back at her strangely, “Are you feeling alright?” 

She laughed, the sound just a touch too tinny, “Yes, I’m fine. Why would anything be wrong?” 

He studied her for a long moment and then slowly turned to the cart someone had rolled in, “I dunno. Do you want anything to drink?” 

“Nah, I’m not thirsty,” Elide said, slipping off the small couch to sit with Aelin and take the babe. “Oh, hello, little one. You are just the cutest cutie ever, aren’t you?” Little Róisín squealed and babbled, sticking one of her hands into her mouth and smiling around the drooling mess. Elide laughed and put Róisín down on the soft blanket. 

The babe began to crawl away, babbling in her baby talk the whole way. She made her way to Lorcan and sat at his feet, reaching upwards and fiercely demanding attention in a string of incensed sounds that imitated real words. 

Elide’s breath hitched as she watched the scene unfold. Her husband put his mug to the side and bent down with a smile to pick Róisín up. He held the child up in the air and spoke quietly to her. Lorcan propped Róisín on his hip and bounced her, his smile widening with her pealing giggles.

Tears pooled in Elide’s eyes and she hastily wiped them away before anyone noticed. Unfortunately, as the others watched Lorcan and the baby, Aelin had been studying her dear cousin. A knowing grin appeared on the queen’s face and she stood up, holding her hand out to Elide, “Will you come with me? I must relieve myself.” 

Elide got to her feet and linked her fingers through Aelin’s, hooking her other hand around her friend’s elbow. “Of course.” The two women walked out, ignoring their husbands’ curious looks and Lysandra’s knowing smile as she sat, curled in an armchair, with her girlfriend, Nesryn. 

They closed the door behind them and set off to the very window alcove she and Lorcan had stopped in front of earlier. Aelin dramatically swept the curtains shut and sat on the cushioned bench, patting the spot beside her, “Come sit.” 

Elide smiled and sat, crossing her legs. “What can I help you with, Aelin?” 

Aelin’s brilliant eyes glittered, “You have a secret.” She looked pointedly at Elide’s stomach. 

“How did you know,” Elide asked, her voice raspy with tears. She touched her belly. After two months, it had become a reflex and something to soothe herself. “I haven’t told anyone. I wanted him to know first.” 

“Well, I won’t tell a soul,” Aelin vowed, pulling Elide into a hug. “I’m so happy for you, Ellie. That brute of yours is going to be so happy.” 

Elide laughed and wiped her eyes, “Are you sure? I’m kind of worried he’s going to freak out. He doesn’t like change, you know.” 

“He is very fussy, I agree,” Aelin said with a roll of her eyes. “But, come on,” she cupped Elide’s face in her hands, “you’ve seen how much he loves Rosie.” Aelin brushed Elide’s hair back, “He won’t freak out, not any more than any normal person expecting a child.” 

Elide nodded and leaned her head against Aelin’s shoulder. She rubbed her stomach, even though there was hardly a change in the flatness of it. “I should’ve known you’d be the first to know.” 

“How far along are you?” 

“Two months last week,” she said. 

Aelin hugged her tightly, “Congratulations, my darling.” 

They stayed in the alcove for a few minutes, speaking quietly and watching the snow fall. Then, Aelin sat up and stood. “Well, shall we return? I bet they’re all wallowing in our absence.” 

Elide laughed, but stayed sitting, “Actually… do you think you would tell Lorcan to come join me?” 

“Of course,” Aelin said, dropping a kiss onto the top of Elide’s head. “He’ll be right along.” 

Elide smiled and leaned back into the window, trying to stay calm as she waited. She twisted her rings around her finger and looked down at the snow covered garden. 

Her favourite season had always been winter. The snow blanketed everything and made the world quiet. It was pristine, every morning a new world left untouched. 

The drapes were pulled back and Elide gasped softly, her hand lifting to her throat, “Oh, you scared me.” 

Her husband dipped his head and spoke, his tone dry and low, “My apologies, sweetheart.” Lorcan sat and leaned his head against the window next to hers. He lifted her chin, his eyes carefully surveying her. “What is it? Aelin said it was urgent. Is everything alright?” 

She nodded and pulled his hand from her face, “Yes. Everything’s fine.” 

He relaxed, but not completely, “Ok. Then what is it?” 

“I- I have to tell you something,” Elide stammered, her heart pounding rapidly. 

Lorcan tensed again, almost drawing back from her. “Ok.” He folded his arms across his chest, like he was trying to protect himself from something. 

Elide reached out and took his hand, pulling it towards her. She tucked her legs beneath her and rested against her heels. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Lorcan sat up, “El, tell me what’s wrong. Please, baby. You’re scaring me.” 

She smiled softly and cupped his face. Her fingers rested gently on his cheek and she leaned in to kiss him once, twice, three times. “I’m fine. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m ok.” Elide pulled away and guided his hand to her stomach. “I’m really ok.” 

Lorcan frowned and looked down at their hands, head tilted to the side, “Elide, what are you- no way.” He looked up at her, almost shaking, “Wait,  _ what _ ? Is this a joke, ‘cause what I said earlier?” He shifted, his hand sliding to her waist, “Sweetheart, don’t play about this,  _ please _ . Are you really…?” 

Elide nodded, “Yeah. Yeah.” She laughed tearfully and rested her free hand above his heart, “I’m pregnant, L.”

“Holy shit,” Lorcan breathed, pulling her into his arms and breathing her in, “El. Oh my gods. I love you so much.” 

She laughed again and sniffled, looking down at him, “I love you too.” Elide kissed him and wrapped her arms around his head. 

“You’re pregnant? For real?” he asked, his eyes searching hers. 

“Yeah,” she said softly. Elide slid her hand to the back of his neck and toyed with his soft hair. “I’m pregnant.” 

“With our baby?” 

Elide laughed and gently slapped his cheek, “Yes, of course  _ ours _ .” She watched as his frantic eyes calmed and slowly filled with tears. “We’re having a baby.” Elide traced a meaningless design across his shoulders and tilted her head to the side, “A ‘lil babe, half you and half me.” 

Lorcan tilted his chin up and captured her lips in a soft, loving embrace. Elide inhaled deeply and returned his kiss, her arms sliding around his neck. He steadied her hips as she straddled his lap. 

When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily and their eyes were dangerously dark. Lorcan smirked and kissed her once more, just a short and sweet kiss. He whispered a soft prayer and pressed his forehead against hers, “Elide.” 

“Lorcan,” she whispered, biting her bottom lip. “Are you happy about this?” 

He laughed softly, “Am I happy about this?” She nodded, waiting for his response. “Sweetheart,” Lorcan murmured, sliding his hand beneath her hoodie and tank top to brush his thumb across her stomach, “I love you, like I’ve never loved anyone. I didn’t think it was possible to love you any more, but knowing that you’re going to be the mother of my child… I’ve never been this happy.” He swallowed once, tears lining his eyes, “I love you.” 

Overcome with emotion, Elide kissed him again and again and again. 

And it was there, in that little alcove, behind a window frosted by winter snow and ice, that their family began. 

**Author's Note:**

> i miss these two dum dums 🥰


End file.
